


Smile

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-18
Updated: 2009-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Ric knows that Sam deserves better than him, so he makes her leave and forces a smile while acting like it's not hurting him inside.
Relationships: Ric Lansing/Sam McCall





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GH, the characters, the song or lyrics mentioned. I only own the story, and make no money for writing it.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Smile  
Characters: Ric/Sam  
Pairing: Ram/Sic  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC, Song Fic.  
Summary: Ric knows that Sam deserves better than him, so he makes her leave and forces a smile while acting like it's not hurting him inside.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this story.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers. Lyrics by Lonestar.  
Words: 171 without title, ending and lyrics.

*Smile*

_So I'm gonna smile,  
Cause I wanna make you happy._

_Laugh,  
So you can't see me cry._

_I'm gonna let you go._  
And even if it kills me,  
I'm gonna smile.

I smile as she packs her bags and, though tears are falling down her cheeks I try not to let it affect me.

I'm only doing this to make her happy. She deserves better than me, more than me. Sam deserves so much more than I can give her and more than I could ever hope to give her.

I laugh, forcing myself not to cry; I turn away as she slams her suitcase shut and then pulls the key off her key ring and tosses it on the counter.

I have to let her go, and even though I want nothing more than to take Sam into my arms and stop her from leaving, I don't allow myself to do it.

Her shoes squeak on the floor and then the door slams, letting me know that my wife of eight years has left me.

And even though Sam leaving me kills me inside I'm gonna smile. I know that I'm doing the right thing and that is all that matters.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy and to the readers.


End file.
